Sometimes
by doomshuriken
Summary: Songfic using Skillet's "Sometimes." A short exploration of Mello and Matt, and how their relationship works. Disclaimer: I own naught. Sadly T.T


_Sometimes when I lie  
I know you're on to me_

"Goddamn it, Mello! You're such a fucking liar!"

"Yeah, well fuck you, too! I don't have to tell you every goddamn thing I do!"

"Not everything, no, but this is important! What the hell do you think I'm going to think when you don't come home for hours, and when you finally show your damn face, you reek of alcohol!"

"Screw off, Matt. You don't know me."

"No, but that's not my fault is it? You won't let anyone get close to you! Dammit, don't walk away from me! We're not done here!"

_Sometimes I don't mind  
How hateful that I can be_

"Can you just look at me? Please, Mello?"

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"…"

"Mello… Mello, I don't know what you want me to do. You haven't eaten for hours, and you barely slept last night. Please, do something. Anything."

"…..."

_Sometimes I don't try  
To make you happy  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but_

"Ah, Mello! It hurts!"

"Too bad. You just feel… ah…really good."

"Ah, shit! Fuck, Mello, I think I'm bleeding!"

"Good, means I can move easier. Nnnh…

"Bastard, sometimes I think you- ow!- just use me for the sex."

"Maybe I do, Matt. Shit, I'm close…"  
"You're not even gonna get me off are you?"

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_

"Why the fuck can't I beat him! Near, the fucking albino bastard beat me again! Why does this keep fucking happening, Matt? Why, why?"

"I don't know, Mello. You were studying all night."

"But it's still not good enough!"

"It's fine, Mello. Here, have some chocolate."

"Chocolate isn't going to fix this, dumbass!"  
"Alright, sorry. No need to take it out on me."

"Yeah. Sorry. Bastard just pisses me off!"

"It's okay. Why don't I help you with your project this week? Together we'll be able to beat Near, no problem."

"Thanks, Matt. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Sometimes don't deny  
That everything is wrong  
Sometimes rather die  
Than to admit it's my fault_

"Why can't you just admit its your fault, Mello?"

"Because it's not! If you weren't asking me all those stupid questions, I wouldn't have burnt it!"

"If you didn't want to answer, you could have just said."

"No I couldn't have, 'cause then you would've just sulked in the living room all night."

"Maybe, but at least then we'd be able to eat actual food instead of this shit take-out!"

"What, now you don't even like the food I got for us instead? Well, fuck you, Matt. You pick fights about the stupidest shit sometimes."

"It takes two people to argue, Mello."

_Sometimes when you cry  
I just don't care at all  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but_

"…and I just don't know anymore, Mello. It's times like these that I don't know why I stay. You make me so fucking miserable sometimes."

"Well, if you're so fucking unhappy, why don't you just leave?"

"You know damn well. I love you, Mello, but you have some serious issues."

"Oh, so all our problems are because of me? Fuck you."

"No, not all of them. But every time I say something even a little bit critical, you take it like a personal insult."

"Yeah, well every time I try and tell you to back off you act like a bitch about it, crying about how I don't care about your feelings and shit. Acting like a little pussy."

"I don't bottle up my emotions because I'm fucking human. But you just seem to use me like I'm some kind of dual-purpose tool: good for computers and good for sex."

_I want someone to hurt  
Like the way I hurt  
It's sick but it makes me feel better_

"Just shut up, Matt. For a little while, just keep your mouth shut."

"Okay. It's a little hard to be quiet though when you some home and out of the blue just hug me like that."

"Matt."

"Right, quiet. Sorry.:

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"It was just a really bad day. Everything went to fucking hell. I just need you to… to just…"

"I know. I know exactly how you feel."

_Sometimes I can't hide  
The demons that I face  
Sometimes don't deny  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint_


End file.
